


Competition (is totally healthy)

by brevityis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityis/pseuds/brevityis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have a little contest. They might get silly, but they both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition (is totally healthy)

**Author's Note:**

> Not perhaps as porny as it should be, but I'm a tease. 
> 
> This work was written on September 9, 2012, as a comment fic over at Jim and Bones on LJ. It was inspired by the Daily Captain & Daily Doctor of the day, linked [ here](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/691857.html#comments).
> 
> Specifically it was inspired by this picture of [ Chris](http://i.imgur.com/eZOWtqU.jpg) being a hot bastard, this picture of [ Karl ](http://i.imgur.com/ExiLZSh.jpg) being the same, and a couple pictures of both guys laughing brightly.

Jim smirked and leaned back against the wall, tucking his thumbs into his pockets and staring across and down the scant few feet at Bones. The smirk faded away as his expression morphed to a laser-focus that implied he knew every last dirty thought crossing the doctor’s mind right now – and liked them all. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim before settling back into the chair he was sprawled oh-so-comfortably in, letting his right hand settle suggestively along his thigh. He countered the stare with one of his own. Only instead of reading fantasies, McCoy let himself radiate them. 

Jim upped the ante with a subtle shift of his hips; McCoy responded by casually undoing the buttons at his neck with his left hand before letting it fall again, still with his eyes trained on Jim.

Not to be outdone, Jim slowly licked his lower lip, and the doctor’s eyes dilated. Then Leonard’s right hand shifted to brush along the front of his jeans before stopping in a casual pose that didn’t seem totally artificial. 

Momentarily, Jim looked a little lost, before the confidence re-entered his eyes along with a spark of mischief and he blatantly thrust his hips in the doctor’s direction. This time Leonard had to bite the inside of his cheek before he tried to reply in kind, with a wink.

It was the wink that broke Jim. The captain’s pose collapsed and he started laughing. “Aw, shut up, Jim, it was no worse than your pelvic thrusting!” Bones complained, but a smile had spread its way across his mouth as well, crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

Jim shook his head and straightened up, a chuckle still escaping him every minute or so. “Not true! That was terrible, Bones!”

“And your gyrations weren’t?”

“There was one gyration, one.”

The smiles stayed on their faces as Jim crossed their quarters to settle on the doctor’s lap. McCoy shifted instantly to accommodate him before responding. “Whatever you say, kid. I still think you lose.”

“I’m hurt. You’re really going to tell me I could lose a seduction competition?” Jim didn’t look very hurt, wrapping his left arm loosely around the back of the doctor’s neck as Bones’s right hand found its way to Jim’s hip. 

“Only when you’re facing me, darlin’.” 

In the end, Jim would concede that they had both won, insofar as the end result of a seduction competition was seduction, for neither man missed his mark.


End file.
